Genderbender
by fooboo24
Summary: If it meant that Bolan would finally stop asking, then yes, Makoto would go on a blind date with whomever her sister set her up with! Makorra/MakoxKorra Week, Day 3: Genderbender.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar!

~P~

_Genderbender_

~P~

"Hey, Makoto, what do you think about going on a blind date?"

Makoto rolled her eyes at her sister's inquiry – Bolan was always trying to set her up, get her "out into the dating world" so that she wasn't always hanging around their attic apartment. She usually brushed off her attempts, as she had more important things to focus on, but this was the last straw – Makoto was irritated, and something needed to be said so that the Earthbender would learn to leave her sister's non-existent love life alone.

"Bolan," she started in a lecturing tone, "how many times to do I have to tell you that I'm not interested in a boyfriend? I don't care if you want one, go for it – but I need to stay focussed on helping us win this Pro-Bending tournament."

Bolan crossed her arms at Makoto and smirked. "If you aren't interested in one, then why do I always catch you checking out Korro?" Upon seeing her sister's face redden, Bolan's smirk grew – she knew she had backed the Firebender into a corner she couldn't strategize her way out of.

"W-what?" Makoto scoffed, "I do not!" When she saw Bolan's eyebrows rise at her in amusement, her blush intensified, and she turned away, positively mortified. "I-I don't know what you're talking about – Korro's just as irritating as you are! So why don't you just stop trying to set me up on random dates?"

Bolan strode across the room and slung an arm around her sister's shoulders and beamed, "I will if you promise to go on this one – _just one _– date. He's really great and I know you two will get along instantly, Makoto! So just this once, pleeeeeasseee? I'll never ask you to again!" She clasped her hands together and stuck out her bottom lip for maximum begging effect.

Makoto was just about to shout at her sister again when she turned her head and she caught Bolan's big green eyes staring at her pleadingly. The Firebender looked away and groaned, "Your puppy dog eyes aren't going to work on me this time, Bo." She whimpered from beside her, and betraying her intentions, Makoto's head craned ever-so-slightly so that she could see her little sister's face again, and with a long, drawn-out sigh and a palm to her face, she said, "Fine! Fine, I'll do it! But I never want to hear another word about dating from you again afterwards!"

Bolan fist pumped – she knew Makoto could never resist her begging puppy dog eyes! Cheering a bit, she announced, "You won't regret it! Like I said, he's a swell guy, Makoto!"

The Firebender waved her hand dismissively; face still burning at the thought of her potential date. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'm sure it'll be tons of fun," she mumbled, before walking over to the ladder that served as the exit for their apartment. "I'm, uh, going to train or something. Bye, Bo."

Bolan waited for her sister to leave, a perfectly innocent look on her features. But the second Makoto was gone, a devilish expression replaced her previous one, and smiling evilly to herself, she whispered, "Oh, it's going to be lots and _lots _of fun...!"

~P~

"Hey, Korro."

The Avatar turned at the Earthbender uttering his name, and smiled. "Yeah?"

Blinking up at him behind long lashes, green eyes sparkling, she asked bluntly, "Have you ever considered dating? You mentioned you haven't had... a lot of people experience in the past, so I was wondering if you've ever even gone on one."

Korro froze at the question, blushing a bit, before shaking his head robotically. "N-no, I haven't. Like I've said – living in the compound didn't really allow for much fraternizing with the opposite sex." The Avatar looked away then, trying to hide his flaming cheeks, and his gaze returned to where it had been beforehand – watching Makoto practice her Firebending forms in the centre of the gym. There was sweat running down the sides of her face and look of determination in her amber eyes, and Korro had to stop himself from outright gawking at the young woman.

Bolan watched Korro blink at his sister and swallow, before smiling knowingly to herself and scooting closer to the Water Tribe man, intent on getting her point across before Makoto could join them. "Would you like to go on one?" she asked suddenly then, and the Avatar turned back to her with a frown. It wasn't that Korro didn't like Bolan – she was a great friend, but she was just that. Only a friend. He didn't see her romantically.

"Uh," he raised one of his muscular arms and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "I-I'm sorry, Bolan, I don't really see you like that."

Bolan giggled then, and swatted her hand at him. "Oh, not me, silly," she corrected, "with someone I know. I think you two would really hit it off."

Korro relaxed then at her statement, but raised an eyebrow in interest. "You mean... like a blind date?"

"Exactly!" the Earthbender exclaimed excitedly, "I think it would be great for you to get out there and meet someone."

"I don't know," he looked back at Makoto then and realizing that he was staring at her very blatantly in front of her sister, his eyes fell to the ground. "I mean... what if we have nothing in common? And I mean, I kind of like—"

At hearing the beginning of his confession, Bolan smiled widely and sidled up closer to him and chimed out, "You like who, now?"

Korro pulled away from her at her close proximity to him, before swallowing and shaking his head. "N-no one, never mind," he continued, sending another quick look to Makoto that nearly sent Bolan into a fit of giggles, but she managed to contain herself.

"Well, then, that just gives you all the more reason to accept," she explained. "So, what do you say?" When Korro looked back at the young Earthbender, she had an overeager expression on her face, and prompted by her enthusiasm, he shrugged and smiled a bit.

"Sure, why not? It wouldn't kill me to get out and date, I guess."

A bright grin spread over Bolan's features, and she nodded happily before hugging him. "Great! I'll set up a date and time with her and let you know, 'kay?"

Korro nodded, laughing. "Okay, Bolan."

At this, Makoto stopped practicing, and giving them an odd look, walked over to them to receive a drink. "What's going on here?" she asked casually as she sipped a bottle, crossing her arms and flipping her fringe out of her face. She was trying not to pay attention to how her younger sister had her arms wrapped around Korro, but couldn't help feeling a little twinge of annoyance and jealousy in the back of her mind at it.

"Oh, y'know," Bolan pulled away from Korro and stood up. "Nothin' – just talking with my favourite Avatar! I'm going to go take a shower now, okay?" She jumped up before either of them could say anything in response, making her way across the gym and towards the change rooms. She stopped at the large entrance, though, and with a cheeky smirk, commented, "Don't have too much fun while I'm gone!"

Running off before she could get yelled at by Makoto, Bolan giggled manically the entire way, and just as she entered the change room, she could hear her sister spluttering and just imagined the flustered look on the two's faces.

~P~

Makoto stood outside of Narook's, arms crossed and a grumpy frown on her face. She was waiting for her date, who was fifteen minutes late, and she was more than a little uncomfortable in the dress and hairdo that Bolan had done her up in. Her sister said that he would think she looked cute, but the Firebender just thought she looked stupid.

Grumbling to herself at the breezy ocean air nipping at her exposed arms, she turned and saw the Avatar making his way to the restaurant. He had put a little more care into his appearance that usual, his hair less scruffy and wearing different clothes. But he was noticeably shaking, obviously nervous about something. Raising her hand, she waved awkwardly at him, "Hey."

Korro jumped as though he had been scared by something, before relaxing again and smiling a bit, "Hi." He walked up to her and stood beside her, discreetly side-glancing at her and admiring her. The dress she was wearing was form-fitting, but not too immodest, and even though she looked a bit frazzled, the light blush and soft smile on her face was a welcome difference from the usual scowl he was presented with. The only thing he didn't like, though, was that her hair was pulled up into a tight bun, despite the fact that she had flowing dark hair. Korro rarely got to see her hair down, as it was usually pinned back for convenience, but he found her even lovelier when it was. In that moment, the Avatar felt the need to compliment the older Firebender, but even with all of this running through his brain, the best it could come up with for him to say was, "You, look, um, good."

Makoto furrowed her eyebrow at his words before glancing at him. "Thanks?" Korro resisted the urge to face palm, instead looking away and frowning at his inexperience.

A few awkward moments passed before he turned to her, hoping to start a casual conversation as he waited for his date instead of uncomfortably standing around. "So, why are you here?"

Makoto blushed a bit and hugged her arms around herself, "I'm... going on a blind date, actually. Bolan wouldn't leave me alone about it, so I finally agreed. What about you?" When she looked at him, hoping for a response, she instead saw him blinking bewilderedly at her, a deep flush on his cheeks, as well.

"I-I... Bolan set me up on a blind date here, too!" he exclaimed, pointing at her, "Y-you—"

"What!" the Firebender demanded, facing him. Realization was beginning to set in, leaving her completely humiliated. "Eight o'clock at Narook's? A-are you sure?" The Avatar, unable to form words from his embarrassment, nodded. At this conformation, Makoto stamped her foot on the ground angrily and clenched her fists together, nearly setting her small clutch aflame. "I am going to _end _her when I get home!" She turned in the direction of the Pro-Bending arena then, prepared to bite Bolan's head off upon arriving. Starting off, she was surprised when she was stopped by Korro's hand on her wrist and she turned and glared at him. "What do you want? To make fun of me for falling for this stupid trick?"

Korro's gazed at her softly, his blue eyes asking her to hear him out. Sighing, Makoto turned and crossed her arms. Content with the fact that she was willing to listen now, Korro spoke. "Look, Makoto," he released her hand. "Our nights don't have to end badly. I mean, w-we could actually go on this date... and I don't know... see how it goes or something?" The Avatar entire's face was burning as he spoke, and he wondered if the Firebender in front of him could sense the heat he knew his face was radiating.

Makoto blinked, stunned momentarily by his maturity with the situation. When he gathered the courage to turn to her, she looked away to hide her flush. "I... I... seriously? You want to go on a date with me?" she finally managed out, hoping her voice didn't sound as squeaky as it did to her.

Korro smiled at her. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I'm kind of a stick in the mud, as you've told me in the past," she muttered, reaching for a non-existent strand of hair to pull at but finding that none were available to her. "I can't guarantee that this date is going to be as much fun as you'd prefer, either..."

The Avatar frowned at the Firebender degrading herself, before stepping forward, and gathering his wits, he took her hands in his and squeezed them. "Makoto, you're wonderful," he told her honestly, flashing her a smile when she gave him a doubtful look. "You really are – you look out for Bo and I when we're being stupid, you're one of the most responsible and selfless people I've ever met, you're incredibly considerate... I just... I like you, okay?" The Avatar let go of her hands in favour of turning away at his confession, mortified that he had revealed his crush on her.

Makoto felt her heart thumping wildly in her chest and her brain was going haywire, and despite the overwhelming amount of feeling washing over her, she couldn't form a sentence to describe it. All she managed to squeak out was, "R-really?" She had never had a boy confess that he liked her before, so she was completely unprepared how to react appropriately for the situation.

"Yes," he hung his head, waiting for the rejection she was going to give him. "And I can understand if you don't like me the same way, Makoto..."

"I think you're pretty amazing, too," she admitted quickly, and when Korro's head shot up to look at her, she did not turn away characteristically, instead smiling sheepishly. "And..." She stepped a bit closer to him, "I-I... like you, too." The Firebender felt as though a large weight had been lifted off her shoulders at her admittance, and her smile grew slightly. Korro's eyes were wide and unblinking, and Makoto shifted uncomfortably when he didn't say anything before motioning towards the restaurant. "Should we—mmf!" She was effectively cut off by Korro flying forward and placing his lips against hers in a kiss.

The Firebender was taken aback, but did not resist, instead overcoming her shock at the abrupt gesture of affection and leaning in to return it. His lips were warm and inviting, simply encouraging the inexperienced Firebender to further explore what she didn't yet know. When the pair parted, they simply looked at each other before Korro laughed nervously, "I... uh... sorry about that?" Despite his apology, the Avatar wasn't, his lips still tingling a bit from the kiss.

"Don't be," Makoto whispered a few moments later, heart pounding uncontrollably against her ribcage and just barely resisting bringing a hand to her lips, "I would have never made the first move... I'm not exactly impulsive enough for that. I-it wasn't that bad, either." The Firebender swallowed anxiously at this, gaze lowered to the ground. Korro simply smiled at her, before moving forward and placing a large hand on the small of her back.

"So... we're still doing this?" he jutted a thumb towards Narook's. Makoto nodded in response and an adorable grin spread on Korro's features. "I promise you, this'll be tons of fun."

Makoto flashed back to the sarcastic comment she had made a few days prior to the arrangement, and smiled to herself. "I don't doubt that," she said as she allowed him to pull her into the restaurant. After ordering their bowls of noodles, she made a mental note never to doubt Bolan again.

~P~

Bolan sat on the couch of their attic apartment, staring intently at the ladder entrance with narrowed eyes, petting Pabu on her lap. "Where is she?" she said aloud, beginning to talk to herself. Getting a wicked thought, she giggled, "Ooh, maybe it went a little _too well_... hehehe!"

A half hour passed before Makoto pulled herself up the latter, her face flushed and her hair flowing freely down her back, unlike when she had left.

"Makoto!" Bolan jumped up, rushing over to her sister. Noticing her expression, she suppressed a smirk, and asked as innocently as she could, "so, how'd it go?"

Makoto sighed a bit, playing with the ends of her hair like she usually did when she was nervous or distracted. "It was nice," she admitted honestly, not wanting to give away too many of the private details away, and no longer annoyed with Bolan, not feeling the need to lecture her. She had had a great time out with Korro, and the two had made some sort of loose agreement to go out again later before he ended their date with another abrupt, but welcomed, kiss.

Bolan, fishing for more information to gossip about, persisted in her questioning, "So, did he kiss you?" Makoto ignored the question, too busy going through the night all over again in her mind. The Earthbender inspected her older sister, taking pride in the woman's peaceful expression before noticing the difference in her hair. "Hey! You let your hair down! When?" Bolan huffed – it had taken her nearly two hours to secure every loose hair on her sister's head!

Makoto raised a hand to her head, and admitted sheepishly, "He likes my hair better when it's down. Says... it somehow makes me look prettier than normal." A light blush began to form on her face as she spoke, remembering the moment when he told her so and boldly removed the barrette holding her hair together. The Firebender wasn't used to someone speaking so fondly of her, but she knew she could definitely grow to like it, especially if it was Korro doing the admiring.

Bolan grinned proudly, and deciding that she could possibly just lure the details of it all out later, gave up for the night, wanting to let her sister relish in it before she was bombarded by inquiries. Flopping back on the couch, nearly hitting Pabu and making him squeak, she crossed her arms over her chest and, with a smug smirk adorning her features, asked one final question, "So it wasn't as bad as you thought?"

Makoto's blush intensified, and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, walked across the room and to her bedroom door. Stopping at it, she turned ever-so-slightly and whispered, "Not at all," before disappearing behind her door.

Bolan waited a short while before jumping up and cheering silently. Despite knowing that her sister would never admit it, the Earthbender knew that she had enjoyed her date more than she was letting on and that even though it must have been an unpleasant surprise at first, that she was thankful that she had set it up, judging by the dreamy look on her face. Smiling at her little Fire Ferret and scooping him up in her arms, she nuzzled him as she danced around the room and merrily announced, "My work here is done!" At this, she scooted off to her room, already devising further ways to tease Makoto and Korro now that they had officially recognized their feelings for each other.

~P~

**Author's Notes: **Fluffy enough for you? XD These characters are based off of Minuiko's adorable art of them!


End file.
